


Unlock 17A

by Jessmarsh97



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Irondad, Kidnapped, Missing, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-09-07 02:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessmarsh97/pseuds/Jessmarsh97
Summary: Set between Homecoming and infinity war.Tony and Pepper are getting ready for their upcoming wedding  when disasters strikes. Peter is taken by someone from Tony’s past looking for revenge.





	1. Chapter 1

It seemed like it was going to be typical boring day Peter thought as he ran out of his apartment door. “Bye May love you see you Sunday.” Peter yelled. “Bye baby have fun with Mr Stark.” May replied. It had come to no surprise to Peter that he has slept through his 3 alarms as he tried and failed to pull an all nighter to finish his chemistry project on time. He would have had it finished earlier if he hadn’t stayed out longer on patrol but he just couldn’t help himself, he just happened to see a mugging as soon as his curfew arrived. Peter managed 2 1/2 hours sleep, which he patted himself on the back for getting any-sleep.  
Peter arrived at school and felt his spider sense lightly go off. Why he asked himself there are no dangers at school, well apart from getting run over by Flash. Before he could give it a second thought Mj walked up to him. “Hey loser. What’s wrong with you? You look like shit.”  
Peter look at his girlfriend smiling at her honesty and choice of the little woman T-shirt.  
“I’m fine just living on little to no sleep thanks my spandex friend and chemistry.” Mj smirked taking peters hand in her, his answer did not surprise him in the slittiest. “I’m shocked you got any. Wait please don’t tell me you started the chemistry project last night Peter? That got set 3 weeks ago.” To Peter happiness the bell chimed before he could answer.  
“I’ll see you later babe. Remember I’m seeing Mr Stark af...” “after school. I know it’s Friday I remembered.” She said interrupting him. Before they separated Peter awkwardly tried to kiss Mj on the cheek and missed got her ear. Why am I like this Peter thought as he scurried off in the opposite direction to his first class in his a muddle of embarrassment and confusion. He couldn’t even give his girlfriend a kiss in the cheek. His thoughts were stopped by the suddenly sense of danger. Peter looked around, nothing seemed wrong. Why was this happening he wondered. Maybe it was just his lack of sleep, I mean his spidey sense’s have been wrong before.

Peter spent the rest of the morning sitting on the edge of his seat and when it got to lunch he sat half listening to Ned go on about the graphics on his new Nintendo switch and comparing it to his DS . Peter was able to give his attention to Ned enough for him to also look around at each of his classmates for possible danger, but nothing seemed out the ordinary. That is what set Peter on the edge even more than usual.  
“Peter, Peter, earth to Peter!” Peter was taken out of his thought by Ned’s finger continuously poking his arm.  
“Dude what’s up with you apart from the no sleep. I can tell it’s something else, you are not interested in Nintendo’s new specs at all and that concerns me to my core.” Peter took a deep breath.  
“Sorry man, I dunno my senses have been going wild all day and I accidentally kissed Mj’s ear instead of her cheek.” Ned looked around the classroom before replying.  
“Please don’t tell me you senses are warning you about total lack of skills in the dating department.”  
“No Ned I doubt that very much. I’m worried that someone might have a gun or something.” “You know I bet Tony could give you such good advice about Mj, I mean him and Pepper are getting married soon. You can get him to teach you how to be a man in the relationship.” Ned replied ignoring Peter more serious concern.  
“No Ned I can’t talk to him about that. I mean I haven’t even been inviting the wedding. Mr Stark might think I’m begging for an invite and I don’t want that. I mean I’m not even an avenger.”  
“Can you imagine if he asks you to a groomsman. You could get me to be your plus one and I could meet black widow and we would fall madly in love and have beautiful children....” Ned said talking a mile a minute. Peter felt if phone go off, Ned continues to go in about all the different possibilities of Tony and Peppers wedding while Peter looked at who had contacted him. Mr Stark had texted him: ‘kid don’t forget your coming to the compound today. Bring your shooters. TS.’ Peter smiled keep the information to himself as to not excited Ned too much more. The excitement of the end of the day made the dread at the back of his head fade.

When the final bell chimed Peter bid hid farewell to Ned and MJ before walking over to Happy’s car. “Hi Happy. How are you?” Peter asked.  
“Alright. What’s up with you? Are you sick or some?” Happy asked concerned in his voice.  
“What? No umm I just had to cram all night for a project for school, didn’t sleep.” He replied  
“Oh right, well you’d better be ready for tonight Tony wanted to tell you something.”  
Happy huffed.  
“Really? Has he made me a new suit? Not that I’m not happy with that suit I have now. Don’t get me wrong that’s not what I meant. Don’t tell Mr Stark i said that.” Peter rambled. Happy pressed the button that put the window up between him and Peter. The rest of the ride was quiet, Peter read the chapters he was assigned English and texted Ned.  
“We’re here.” Happy said.  
Peter practically jumped out the car. “Have fun kid I’ll see you later.” Happy yelled as he sped off.  
Peter walk through the front door greeted by a familiar voice of F.R.I.D.A.Y “Good afternoon Mr Parker. Mr Stark has been notified of your arrival and has told me to tell to meet him in the lab.”  
“Thanks Friday.” Peter said walking to lab. Suddenly Peter felt the hairs in his neck go up. He must just be nervous about whatever Tony wants to talk to him about he thought brushing off the nagging feeling. When Peter got to the lab he was greeted by not only Tony but Pepper Pots, who was dressed in jeans and a pink shirt.  
“Peter you’re here.” Pepper said walking up and giving him a hug. Peter had never hugged Pepper before but some how it didn’t feel alien to him.  
“Oh hello Miss Pots, hello Mr Stark.” Peter replied sheepishly.  
“Peter how many times it’s Pepper.”  
“Oh you think I haven’t tried getting rid of Mr Stark.” Mr Stark said putting his arm around Peter affectionately.  
“Anyway Mr Parker, Miss Potts and I wanted to ask you something.” Mr Stark continued.  
“Yeah sure. What, what umm is it?” Asked Peter anxiously.  
“Well as you know Pepper and I are getting married next month? And well we were thinking that we didn’t have a ring bearer and I was thinking of the right person to do it. Now I thought maybe Bruce but I didn’t want him to hulking out and for him to loose my dads wedding ring in a fit of rage. Anyway I thought that maybe the next best person was a young spotty spider boy with excellent sticky fingers that would never be able to drop the pillow. So what do say Pete wanna do it?”  
Peter stood that for a moment all colour draining from his already pale face. Mr Stark wanted him to not only come to his wedding but be a part of it. Peter look at Pepper and Tony and felt hot fat fresh tears leak down his face.  
“Oh kid you’re not sad are you?” Tony said looking at Pepper for help.  
“No Mr Stark I’m happy. I’ve never gone to a wedding before. I can’t wait” Peter replied hiccuping throughout his words.  
“That amazing Peter thank you, we are so excited to have you in our wedding.” Pepper said handing Peter a tissue. 

Later that evening Peter and Tony had just finished working on some new web shooters, Pepper was already asleep. “Right it’s almost 12 kid, you’re Aunt would kill me if she knew we were up this late. Let’s call it a night ring bearer.” Tony said patting Peter on the shoulder. Peter yawned and followed Tony up the stair leading to the living room. Before Peter could say anything he felt the worse spidey senses he had ever felt. It traveled all the way down his spine and caused his to collapse to the ground.  
“Peter kid what’s wrong? Talk to me Friday get his vitals up.” Tony said rushing to his side. Friday did not respond.  
“What the hell? Friday report.” Tony shouted. Before Peter could reply a creepy laugh echos throughout the room send a chill over Peter and Tony.  
“Who’s there?” Tony yells pulling Peter protectively onto his lap combing his hand through his hair to try and calm down the already frightened 16 year old.  
“Oh I thought you have remembered me Tony. I am just so disappointed.” Out the shadow walked a well dressed man with Grey hair and evil smile he held a strange looking gun in his right hand.  
“Justin Hammer I thought you were dead.” Tony said gripping harder to his protege.  
“You through wrong Stark. Ahh you must be little boy Parker. I’ve read so much about you and Stark working together. Wow Stark and there I thought you only support yourself when it came to revolutionary science. Guess I was wrong.” Justin says aiming the gun at the two of them.  
“What do you want Hammer?” Tony said grinding his teeth together with anger.  
“Oh I want Peter, It seems as though you care about him a great deal. And before you even think about it there no use in calling for your suits we have deactivated your precious avengers compound, including your A.I.”  
“What do you want him for? He’s just a kid.” Tony yells shielding Peter from seeing what is going on.  
“Mr Stark please don’t let him take me.” Peter said as tears threaten to fall.”  
“I’m afraid he won’t be able to help you Parker. You see I’ve called upon only the best to extract spider-man.”  
Tony frozen and glared up at Hammer. “How the hell do you know that?” Tony said slowly and sharply.  
“Wasn’t hard. Started following the kid a couple months back and started noticing him going into ally ways and spider-man coming out.” Hammer replied  
“Activate section 187.” Hammer said into his ear piece. Within a section 10 large men in hydra uniforms burst through the windows and quickly ripped Peter from Tony’s arms. Peter was quickly hand cuffed with special vibrainium hand cuffs yelling for Tony to help. Hammer walked over to shot him with his strange gun, which sent electricity down the teens body knocking him out cold.  
“PETER! PETER! KID! You won’t get away with this Hammer. He’s a kid, a smart, kind, funny, brilliant kid. Hurt me find but leave him....” before Tony could finish his sentence one of the men hit him over the head knocking him unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter slowly came to, it was cold and you could hear the busy nature of a city buzzing. What going on he thought. Where was he? Peter tired to stand but as soon as he tired it became clear that his hands and legs were chained to a cold metal chair. He tried to call out for help but immediately found that his mouth was covered by many layers of thick tap silencing him.  
“Oh look who’s awake. Didn’t think my device would knock out you for so long Petey boy .” Hammer said standing from comfort of the red arm chair he was resting in.  
“Oh no don’t get up now. Like the apartment Parker? I picked it special just for you. You see we are just one apartment below your own apartment where your precious Aunt is.” Hammer said with such pride as he walked up to Peter checking the chains around Peter’s wrists and ankles.  
“Mmpphh” Peter yells through the tape. Hammer stood up to face the boy and heavily patted him in the cheek.  
“I’m sorry I can’t take that off with out risking dear old Aunt up stairs getting wind of us down here.” Tears start pooling out of Peter’s eyes as he starts to thrash at his bonds in an attempt to escape.  
“Now now Petey don’t you worry. Your’ll get to see here and Stark again if your dear old mentor meets my demands. But for now I need to to shut up and behave for me, we’re going to have a nice facetime with Stark.”  
———————————————————————————————————————  
When Tony woke he was greeted by a very worried looking Pepper and Happy.  
“Tony? Are you okay?” Pepper said stroking at gentle fingers through my hair.  
“Yeah I’m fine. Oh my god Pepper please tell me Peter is here and what happened last night didn’t happen?” Tony replied getting to his feet too quickly swaying slightly. Tony was met with silence and sad looks.  
“No.” Tony say before turning to run back to the lab. As soon as Tony reached the first computers he started viciously typing.  
“Tony please just slow down. What are you doing?” Happy says chasing after him with Pepper following behind.  
“I’m calling the team. This wasn’t just any kidnapping, Justin Hammer took him and he called for help this time.” Tony says as he continues to type.  
“Justin Hammer as in the man who almost killed you? And what do you mean he called for help?” Pepper asked  
“He’s working with hydra and he knows about Peter being Spider-Man.” Tony replied.  
Before they could say anything else the sound of a something landing out side rattled the compound. The three of them rushed up the stair and through the compound to be greeted by three concerned looking face of Sam, Steve and Natasha walking out the jet. Steve was sporting a beard and long hair, while Natasha hair was shorter and coloured platinum blonde.  
“What’s going Tony we were just flying over when we got the code red. This better be important.” Steve said as he walked towards Tony, Pepper and Happy.  
“It’s the kid, he was taken by Justin Hammer. He working hydra. He some how got through all of my security and turned off Friday.” Tony said concern is his voice very evident.  
“Hydra and Hammer? Why would they want Peter?” Same asked.  
“To get to me. They also know he’s Spider-Man.” Tony replied.  
“Shit.” Sam muttered.

They quickly all gathered in Tony’s lab, Natasha set up her equipment scanning for any trace of hydra left in the compound, any bugs implanted or hidden cameras. Lucky for them the some of the security cameras Tony had installed worked without electricity and could not be traced. They gathered to watch the footage and look on as Hammer gloated to Tony before summoning his hydra goons. They all watched in horror as Peter and Tony were ripped apart from each other and Peter was handcuffed and quickly shot with Hammers gun making the boy shake violently before her went limp, as this was happening Tony watched on with horror for before being hit over the head by one of the hydra goons large guns knocking out him out and leaving him on the glass covered floor. They watched as Peter’s limp body was thrown over one of the men’s shoulder and they all left the building and walked over to one the many vehicles which were sprawled out over the large gardens they watch as Peter was shoved violently in the trunk the guards not being mindful of the teens head as they did so. They all drove off in different directions as to not show where they were heading. The footage ended there and the team went silent look at Tony.  
“I don’t know how to tell his Aunt.” Tony said his head hung low. “This is all my fault. I was supposed to look after him, he was my responsibility this weekend. He was so happy about the wedding.”  
“No Tony none of us could have stopped this not alone. This isn’t your fault. We will get him back. Together as a team.” Steve said looking at Tony in the eyes.  
“Tony I’ll go to May and bring her here.” Pepper said standing up grabbing her things.  
“Thank you Pepper.” Sam said.  
Pepper quickly left leaving the rest of the team to get to work. 

The team worked for up to an hour, sorting through any leads.  
Suddenly Tony’s phone started going off with Peter’s goofy contact picture lighting up the screen.  
“Quick answer it, I’ll track it.” Nat said.  
Tony picked up the phone to be greet by the smug looking face of Justin Hammer.  
“Ah Stark how’s the head? It appears I have something of yours and you might want it back.” Hammer said voice as horrid as ever.  
“Where is he you son on a bitch? You better not have touch a hair in his head or I swear to god.” Tony shouted down the phone.  
“Now now now is that any way to talk to someone who is holding precious cargo? He’s fine he’s just a little tied up might we say hey Pete.” Tony hear a small moan from the back and the jangling of what sounded like chains.  
“Let me talk to him. I want to know he’s alright.” Tony said.  
“Now Stark I think your’ll find I’m the one who will be making the demands don’t you. But I’m generous man so fine. If you yell you will regret it brat.” Hammer said ripping off the tape off of Peter mouth. The camera turned to show Peter chained to large metal chair. He look smaller then usual, his curly brown hair was curlier than ever and hung over his forehead, his eye were full of fear but hope at the same time.  
“Mr Stark? I’m okay I promise, we are still in... mmpphh.” Before Peter could say another word a large man dressed in Hydra uniform appeared out of nowhere and placed his large hand over Peter’s mouth effectively silencing him.  
“Stupid boy! I’m afraid there will be repercussions for that. Now Stark for my demands. Hydra has really been looking to get back there lost little winter soldier. Now I’m going to guess that you called your stupid little team and dear old Rodger is there with you or on the way. Well when you see his pass on the message that we want Mr Barns or little spidey here will be his replacement. You have 24 hours! Good luck. Say bye bye Petey, oh wait you can’t.”  
The call suddenly ended.  
“I lost the connection. I couldn’t track it.” Nat said disappointedly.  
“Damn it.” Tony shouts punching the table.  
What were they going to do?


	3. Chapter 3

The call had been ended and Justin gently placed Peters phone which was attached to a device that had blocked their location back on the large metal table that Peter had failed to notice straight away. The table had different types of strange looking tools that Peter had very come across. Hammer turn and scared at Peter for a moment. Peter hadn’t been scared of him until he saw how angry he looked. Maybe he shouldn’t have tried to tell Mr Stark where he was, he should have just kept quite.  
“Oh Pete you just had to try and ruin our fun didn’t you. Now if you keep your voice nice and quiet I will tell our friend to let you go.” Hammer said said. Peter glared at the man but decided to nod his head in agreement. Peter thought if he listened to what he was told maybe he could get some water, after all his throat was on fire.  
“Good boy.” Hammer said in a patronising tone. The man who was holding Peter roughly let him go, which started Peter on a coughing fit. Hammer signed loudly and grabbed a water bottle from the table and harshly shoved into Peter’s mouth.  
“Now I’m afraid I can’t let you trying to blab to Stark go unpunished. You could have ruin all my hard work. You have no idea what Stark has done to me.” Hammer said as he continued to feed Peter the water bottle.  
“No please, I’m sorry I’ll be quiet.” Peter begged through gulps of water.  
“It would be such a shame to waste Hydras time though. You see they have given a highly qualified doctor, who is trained in causing patients as much as possibles pain without it being fatal. I can’t waste his time he’s looking so forward to meet our friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man.” A man walked out of one of the rooms in the apartment, he looked exactly as you would expect a doctor from a horror movie to look like. He was wearing a white lab coat covered in dried blood and other things , his face covered by a hygiene mask which was also filthy, he wasn’t though wearing any gloves. This scared Peter the most, he this meant he didn’t care at all about the possibility giving Peter an infection. He knew from school how important washing you hand before surgery was and how if the surgeons did it could cause the patient to die from an infection.  
“Let’s get started shall we. Gag the kid! Can’t have you warning Aunty that we are here.” Hammer said motioning to the man who had grabbed Peter earlier.  
“No please I’ll be mmpphh...” Peter was quickly silenced by the man wrapping the thick tape around his head several times. Peter tried to fight against the man but was meant by a hard punch to his head by Justin.  
“Now you sit still or I will have Doctor Elliot here do much worse than what I had originally planned.” Peter huffed through the tape to show his distain but nodded his head in agreement to save himself the extra pain.  
“Good boy now if Stark follows up with our deal this will be your only appointment with Doctor Elliot. But while you are here Hydra has been so interested in what makes spider-man tick, so say no Justin if you don’t want Hydra to test your powers.” Justin placed his hand behind his ear as to wait for a response but all he got in reply was Peter mumble through the gag.  
“Good! Get to work Doctor Elliot.” Hammer smiled and walked back his red chair to watch in comfort.  
Doctor Elliot walked up to Peter holding a scalpel. Before Peter could react began slicing down Peters arms. Peter began to pull at his restraints in a failed attempt to stop Doctor Elliot’s work. Doctor Elliot sliced both of his arms 6 time in place he knew wouldn’t be fatale but would cause a lot of pain.  
“Now Peter if you would stop moving it wouldn’t be so bad and it would be over much quicker. But I must be honest it wouldn’t be as enjoyable for me.” Doctor Elliot said chuckling as he began wiping Peters blood off the scalpel. Peter sat heavily breathing through sobs, his face covered in a mix of sweat and tears. Doctors Elliot took samples of his blood, his hair and some of his tears. Doctor Elliot look at all the equipment on the large table, he contemplated on which to use next. After a moment of thinking which caused Peter to try and plead but failing to make anything but moan Doctor Elliot picked up a large hammer and without even a second thought slammed it straight onto Peter’s left hand. Peter didn’t scream he just froze, he went completely white, his pupils went wide and he white dots appeared in his vision and then it went black.  
———————————————————————————————————————  
May was enjoying her time alone, she was catching up the shows that she knew Peter would groan at if she switched them on during their mandatory Wednesday Parker family night in. She enjoyed the nice smell of the apartment now that is was free of teenage boy musk. She did miss him though, ever since she found out he was Spider-man she had worried more but nothing made her happier than the smile on his face when he told her all about a successful patrol and how he had saved someone, he had a glow she’d never seen him have. It was strange though that Peter hadn’t texted her since getting picked up by Happy yesterday afternoon, he normally texted too much since she had forced him to update her every hour while on patrols since finding out. Maybe he’s just been so busy with Tony after all after Spider-man spending time in Tony’s lab is his favourite thing. Maybe a a quick text wouldn’t hurt?  
‘Hope you are having great time with Tony sweetheart. Text me soon’  
May had just sent the text off when the door bell chimed. Who could that be this early in the morning? May looked through the key hole, it was Pepper Pots but she wasn’t in the normal business wear she wore she was dressed in jeans and t- shirt. May and Pepper had spoken a few time when May had been dragged with Peter to attend various Stark Enterprises events as Tony’s ‘intern’, she was lovely woman.  
“Pepper what a lovely surprise. How can I help you?” May says opening the door. May was greeted back with a look of sadness and worry.  
“Pepper what’s wrong?” May asked panic stirring in her voice.  
————————————————————————————————————  
It has been 6 hours since Hammer had call and Tony had been awake for 26 hours and he had no plan on sleeping anytime soon not until he knew Peter was safe. The rest of the team who had also been up for over 20 hours had each taken it in turns to sleep for an hour, they all tried and failed to get a Tony to sleep too.  
“They’ve done a really good job at hiding their location, but I am sure they are still in the state. Hydra would want to take him to one of their bases of country, but I know Hammer would want to taunt us by keeping him close and it looks like he’s controlling the operation.” Nat says as she watched the footage from the call for the 8th time.  
Steve walks into the room shoving his phone into his jean pocket.  
“What did they say Cap?” Tony asks sitting up from his slouched position.  
“T’challa is bringing him over tonight. He just got finished with his treatment last week so he is Hydra brainwash free.” Cap says placing a fresh coffee in front of Tony.  
“We can use that to our advantage. Hydra doesn’t know we’ve cleaned his mind, for all they know he’s still brainwashed.” Nat replied coolly.  
Tony huffed. “Well the least he can do is to give himself up.”  
“Tony we don’t have time to talk about that right now. We need to think about getting Peter back and then we can discuss the accords, but we are not giving up Bucky up either. Remember the plan..” Steve says sitting down in the chair facing opposite to Tony.  
“You right, Peter is the top priority.” Tony signed. He took a big gulp of his coffee before answering his phone which had just stared to ring. It was Peppers face that was lighting up his phone.  
“Pep? Is May okay? What happened?” He said not taking a single breathe.  
“Well as you can imagine she hasn’t taken it well. She wants you all to come here, she thinks it’s best and wants to know exactly what’s going on.” Pepper replied in a much calmer tone then Tony’s.  
“Right okay we can do that. I can access Friday at her apartment. T’challa is coming tonight with Bucky so hopefully we will get our boy back soon.” Replied Tony. He had put the phone call on speaker so the team could hear.  
“That’s good Tony. It’s going to be okay, I promise. I’ll see you here soon.” Pepper said,her voice calmed Tony.  
“We’ll be there in 40 Pepper.” Nat replied as she packed up her station.

Tony knew there was no point in using the jet that Cap, Nat and Sam arrived in as it would alert Hydra to where they were going, they needed to go undetected to May and Peters apartment. Tony had asked Happy to use the mini van that he had brought in some spending spree he had when he was building the compound.  
“Why the fuck do you have a mini van Stark?” Sam ask. Nat and Sam both smirked at each other.  
“Because Wilson Pepper made me buy it in case we needed to all drive somewhere. Together. I don’t know you can ask her.” Tony replied sternly getting into to the van. Just as they started driving away Tony’s phone went off, it was an email from non other than Justin Hammer. It was picture of Peter unconscious, he was still chained to the same chair, tape wrapped around his head, his arms were coated in blood so much that you could no longer see the colour of his skin and his left and looked odd, his fingers were all twisted in different directions. Written over the top of the picture in big black letters read TICK TOCK IRON MAN.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t updated earlier

It had taken the team longer than they wanted, to get to the Parker’s apartment, due to early morning traffic. The team awkwardly sit in silence while the city passed them by unaware of the chaos consuming their lives. Tony has told Happy to stay behind at the compound, in case anything happen. Happy wasn’t pleased but excepted his job, stating that he be kept up to date.  
After what seem like an eternity the broken avengers arrived parking behind Peter and May’s building. Pepper had texted Tony to park the mini Van there, she didn’t want anyone to spot the Avengers going into an ordinary New York apartment, possibly attracting Hydra to their whereabouts. Falcone’s wings as she put it wouldn’t really blend well with the New Yorker. Pepper greeted them at the back entrance, guiding them in one by one Tony being last. Pepper stroked his face gently, staring into his eyes with all the worry in the world. “We’re going to find him Tony!” Pepper guided Tony up the back stairwell, directing the other avengers to right apartment. Tony took notice that May’s apartment was on the floor above the floor that was having renovations done. The corridor was taped off and covered with plastic sheets and the doors were covered with large polystyrene sheets, obviously for noise cancelling. Good Tony thought, the team needs it to be quiet so they can find Peter quickly. When they reached the door Pepper quickly ushered them in as to not alert the possible nosey neighbour. The team wrote greeted by an empty, very quiet, very overly tidy apartment.  
“May?” Pepper called walking into the apartment more. To everyone relief May emerged from her room sporting a blueberry covered apron and a blotchy red tear cover face, her long auburn hair was swept in an effortless side plait.  
“Pepper you’re back and you’ve brought the superhero’s. Sorry I’m in such a state, I’ve been baking some blueberry muffin. I kinda guessed you lot would have been working hard and you might not have had breakfast.” May replied wiping her face in a panic. The team stood in silence, they all realised now why Peter was such an amazing kid. May Parker was more worried about feeding the team then being angry at them for getting her nephew into this mess.  
“Thank you May. But I don’t understand, you should be screaming at me. It’s my fault. Peter was my responsibility. You left him with me, I was mean to protect him and I failed.” Tony said sadness filtering through his voice. May walked up to Tony. without a second thought her arms were around Tony. The hug was warm and comforting and weirdly familiar. The mix of floral perfume and blueberry muffins took him back to the smell of his mother, this comforted Tony.  
“Tony, I know my nephew and I know he would have gone with them willing if they had threatened anyone, especially you. You couldn’t have stopped them from taking him alone and if you are really every bit like he says you are, then I know did everything in your power to protect him.” May says releasing herself from the hug but holding Tony at arms length looking at him with her warm kind brown eyes.  
“Thank you May. We will find him.” Tony says giving May a comforting smile before looking at Nat, who had already set up her equipment and had Steve and Sam. They were looking over the video message that Hammer had sent.  
“I’m hoping that this should be able to break the anti tracing wall. If not Princess Shuri should be able. When are they getting here Steve?” Nat asked as she vigorously typed at her laptop.  
“Less than an hour hopefully.” Steve replied as he accepts a muffin from the plate May left on the coffee table that was now covered in different devices.  
“How much longer do we have left before the ransom demands end?” May asked.  
“4 hours if we’re lucky.” Tony replies mindlessly as he stared at the the picture of Peter that Hammer had emailed. He hadn’t had the guts to share with anyone yet after all he was the one who had to fix this mess.  
——————————————————————————————————————————————-  
Peter woke up expecting to being in pain, but he wasn’t. He felt odd, he was numb and felt like he was floating, like he wasn’t in his body. Peter look around, the numb feeling was explained straight away, he was attached to an IV, which was slowly pumping some sort of drug into his system. His arms were coated in dry blood and his fingers were mangled and healing that way, he was thankful that he couldn’t feel them. He was still chained to the same chair except now he had been moved to the back of the room next to the window, which had been completely blacked out with thick black material. If he had any guess he was directly below his living room. Aunt May, Peter thought she must be worrying so much. He secretly hoped Mr Stark had kept her in the quiet. Peter was quickly dragged out his foggy thought by the large hydra agent grabbing his face viciously and pulling it so he was directly looking in his dark sunken eyes. Peter huffed through his gag at the action.  
“The brats awake Hammer.” The large man said this the direction on the makeshift kitchen, where Hammer was sat reading something off his computer.  
“Finally! Make sure he’s really wake, I’m not sure how strong Elliot’s drugs are and I want a chat.” Hammer says getting up from his chair. Before Peter could look to see where the large man had gone ice water was being poured over his head, drenching his completely. Peter yelled but nothing but a muffled cry came out, his body went completely still and stiff, he was clenching all his muscles and he was now beginning to feel a dull ache in his broken hand.  
“Now you’re awake Parker your’ll be happy to know your little avengers are willing to give up that brainwashed Barns for a hormonal teenager. Well that’s what they think will happen but no.” Hammer gloats as he walks up to Peter yanking his head to the side by grabbing his sopping wet hair.  
“It would be shame to give you back to Stark just when we are getting to know you and your powers. Hydra would just love to have a new little spider solider and the winter solider back.”  
“That will never happen you creep.” Peter yelled. Instead it came out all muffled and didn’t have the same effect Peter wanted.  
“Oh feisty thing! Hydra will love draining that out of you,when we get to Switzerland.” Hammer says before he slaps Peter across the face leaving a nasty red mark that is made worse by the ice water covering his body.  
“They have 30 minuets before they are meeting us behind your little school. Now I’m going to get ready and we are leaving you here. If we here peep out of you your’ll be seeing Stark with 8 toes instead of 10. You got it brat?” Hammer spat grabbing Peters hair again and pulling their heads together so their noes were practically touching. Peter nodded not wanting to be slapped again. Hammer leaves the room leaving Peter to wriggle in his bonds to see if there was any chance of escape. There was no use they were wrapped too tight. Peter sat listening to his surroundings, suddenly Peter heard something familiar. Tony? Pepper? May? Peter could hear them talking. They were in his apartment! He wanted cry, they were so close, if Peter could signal them that meant them could get to him and Bucky wouldn’t have to go with Hydra. Peter scanned the room for anything to make a noise to get alert them. There was a large metal pole close his chair that he could use. If he acted quick he could do it.  
——————————————————————————————————————————————-  
King T’challa had arrived in time bringing a small team and dressing in civilians clothes so not draw attention. Bucky looked better, his hair and bead were groomed, he seemed calmer, a happiness filled his face when he reunited with Steve. Shuri was quick to set up her equipment which was much smaller and more advanced than Natasha’s. Shuri found this amusing and started making remarks about Americans being so behind. She was quickly told to shut up and get back to work by Okoye who was sat guarding the door.  
“The signal from this message is telling me Peter is in a 40 mile radius. You are right Natasha about Hydra keeping him in the city. If you had one more email I believe I could get a definite location.” Shuri says as you scans the video again. Tony froze, his face drained turning a grey white colour, he had the email with the picture of Peter so horrifically beaten. He couldn’t show May but without it they may never find Peter. Tony took a deep breathe and reached in his pocket pulling out his phone and opened it to show the horrific email he had been sent earlier in the day. May gasped seeing the image of her 15 year old in such a appalling state.  
“My baby.” May cried busting into tears. Sam bust up from where he was sitting angry flowing through his veins.  
“Tony, why did you keep this from us? This could help us find Peter earlier! Do you even want us to find him or is this some sort of pride thing? Do you think you can find him yourself? I mean did you called us if you’re going to keep things from us?” Sam yells moving towards Tony getting in his face. Bucky tried to separate them. Tony stormed away from the group going into the kitchen.  
“I did tell you about the email because I didn’t want you all to know, to see what I did to him. He is my responsibility. I have to find him! I have make it right! I don’t even no why you forgave me May. I recruited him! And quite frankly I don’t owe you anything after Berlin! I’m not going to pretend that I’m okay with helping the man who killed my parents!”  
The room was silent, everyone looking at Tony in shock at what he had just said. Steve walked forward to comfort Tony, but before he could a voice from the other side of the room emerged   
“He’s here!” Shuri shouted. Everyone turned to face her, confusion coving their faces. Here, what does she mean here? Tony walked towards her pushing passed Steve but stopped when banging sound emerged from below him. It was in a pattern. Morss code? .... . .-.. .--. Was repeated three times. "That says help!" Sam cries. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions would be wonderful. Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first fanfiction so please be kind. If you have and positive feedback that would be lovely. Hope that you have enjoyed!


End file.
